love, loss and a letter
by blackefaeriequeene
Summary: 'Letters were so unusual in this modern age and yet he would recognise the handwriting of this letter until the end of time'. At the time of her death, Katherine asks Caroline for a single favour. Just one. She asks her to deliver Elijah a letter. Post 5x15. One shot! Kalijah! Implied Klaroline!


_Dear Elijah,_

 _I never wanted to write this letter. I wanted to see you in person one last time. But, it won't happen. The clock's ran out of time at last. So, here it is, the last story of Katherine Pierce in a tale that's spun over 500 years starting from the day we met when I was just your Katerina._

 _It's a long, complicated story. You know the kind usually associated with me. To cut it short, I'm now human after my doe-eyed doppelganger shoved the cure down my throat. And, guess what? I'm now dying from old age. Old age, Elijah. I've been running from my enemies for centuries and it's old age that kills me. My organs are failing and I don't know what to do. I'm a survivor for a reason. Except, I can't out run old age. And, I won't ever be able to see you again._

 _I just wanted to say that I'm sorry we didn't get another chance. I'm far from perfect and I always knew my life would catch up with me but you went to New Orleans. You chose Klaus over me again and I finally understand. He'll be your brother even when I'm six foot under, that's if the Scooby Gang do me that courtesy. I understand now, Elijah, because my daughter found me. Nadia. She was ripped out of my hands the minute I gave birth to her and it broke me. But, she came back to me. And, I had to watch her die, Elijah. My daughter found me and she was killed. So, I get why you want to protect Klaus and your niece. I would do the same._

 _But, I just wanted to say thank you for loving me in spite of what I became after centuries of running. And, I'm sorry Elijah that I never told you that you have always been the one I loved.. That even now I love you and miss you and I'm so angry that I never told you what you meant to me. And, that I want you to be happy even after I'm gone. That my love for your is forever._

 _Yours,_

 _Katerina._

Elijah had felt something was wrong since the moment Caroline had walked into New Orleans with a solemn look and a letter that smelt like her. A handwritten letter. Letters were so unusual in this modern age and yet he would recognise the handwriting of this letter until the end of time. Katerina had written him a letter. He breathed in and smelt the musky scent of her perfume: a rich, oriental spice that screamed sex. When, he breathed out the truth hit him like being daggered in the heart. Katerina was dead. He felt a trickle of wetness attack his cheek and wiped it away gingerly. His Katerina was gone forever. It could not be possible. She was a survivor. His darling Katerina had outwitted him for near five hundred years. She could not be dead. He looked down at the parchment and saw her name signed in that slanted black handwriting. He stumbled and his legs felt numb. Katerina Petrova. She had used her original name. Anger welled up within his soul, or whatever he had left, that his mate was gone. The only woman he had loved with all his heart despite her flaws. She was flawed in the same way that he was flawed. The only difference being that she flaunted her nature and he hid it away under the guise of the perfect stag. He wanted to rage, to burn the world down but he could not allow his composure to slip. He straightened his spine and hid away the anguish within his soul as he looked up at Caroline Forbes.

"I'm sorry, Elijah" Caroline looked at him with a mixture of pity and remorse. She had never seen the oldest Original look so devastated as if his world had been swept from beneath his feet. She reached out and patted him on the shoulder, his crisp white shirt contrasting with the softer merino suit jacket.

Elijah felt the soft hand, full of pity as he faced her with a stern, unyielding countenance. He needed to project strength for any weakness would be held over his head like a mace by his enemies. Niklaus too could never know that Caroline had hand delivered the letter nor that his beloved Katerina was dead from him for he would gloat incessantly and demand that Caroline remained as his Queen though she had confessed that she was not yet ready. "Thank you for delivering the letter, Miss Forbes" He sought to distance himself from the blonde with blue eyes clouded with empathy.

"It's no problem" Caroline made her way to the front door, ready to leave for her own travels around the world. She had promised Katherine out of a grudging respect for the survivor and the fact that they had in fact struck up a friendship of sorts.

Elijah tucked Katerina's letter into his breast pocket so that she would always remain close to his heart as a question struck him. "Miss Forbes, when are you to return?" He did not need to mention his brother's name for the sharp intake of breath by Caroline said it all. He was not blind to the attraction between this baby vampire and his brother and Caroline's mere presence had been a comfort to him in this grievous news of his darling's death at the merciless hands of old age.

"I'm not sure yet, Elijah" She looked at him earnestly as she opened the door. She wanted to return one day to Klaus. To the man that promised her the world and more. But, she wanted to return as his equal. She wanted to experience the world alone first. To travel, broaden her horizons and allow herself to become the person she desired. "But, I can promise that one day I'll come back to see the sights of New Orleans with Klaus by my side" She wanted to explore the strange but fascinating connection she had to Klaus but not just yet.

Elijah offered up a wry smile as he thought of sweet Katerina. They should have chosen each other far sooner. They should have seized the opportunities of the world. They had lost their chance. But, he would be damned if Caroline and Niklaus did the same. "Well then, I must caution you not to wait too long, Miss Forbes for there are people desperate to catch my brother's eye" He thought of Camille. She had made her attraction to Niklaus blatantly clear and it seemed rather desperate to him.

"I won't take too long. Klaus has promised to be my last love after all" Caroline exited with a knowing smile as she thought back to the days of Mystic Falls when she had danced with Klaus. When, she had seen those dimples and felt her heart ram through her chest. "And, Elijah, call me Caroline" She added that last bit as she vamp sped away.

Elijah chuckled slightly as the pain ran roughshod across his heart and soul. He rather liked Caroline. She was Niklaus's perfect match with her fiery independence. Just like his own Katerina. He pulled the letter out of his breast pocket as well as a photo of Katherine with her curly brunette hair and gazed at them, allowing the agony one brief moment to overtake his composure now that he was wholly alone. His mate in all but name was dead. He folded both the letter and photo together and placed them carefully in the silk lined pocket as he forced himself to regain neutrality. He must be strong for his siblings and for the safety of his niece. He must remain resolute in the memory of his Katerina for she would want him to be strong and to defend himself against all enemies. But, he could never be happy with all his heart again for he had harboured the desire to see Katerina again after the troubles within New Orleans were resolved. And, yet he would never be able to look upon her face with those mischievous brown eyes and smirking pink lips for she was gone. Katerina Petrova was gone.

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading! Please do leave your thoughts!**


End file.
